My iWin a date
by Gleekylover1
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si, en un ataque de pánico, Sam le dice a Reuben que esta saliendo con alguien, y que ese alguien es Freddie? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba Sam hablando con Shannon, diciéndole lo del segmento "gane una cita" cuando viene Reuben y por detrás saluda a Sam:

- ¡ahí esta mi heladito de frambuesa!

- Y hablando de loco flex... - Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta para mirar al raro chico - ¡Tu lo serás! - Al instante de haberlo insultado, volvió hacia sus dos mejores amigos mientras Reuben la seguía.

- ¿Acepto? - pregunto Carly

- Si.

- Genial - Dijo Freddie

- Debo ir a devolverle su cuaderno a Wendy, nos vemos en el recreo - Dijo Carly despidiéndose

Sam, Freddie y Reuben se despidieron de ella con la mano.

- Hey Sam, - Dijo Reuben - Estoy listo para que me lleves de paseo

- ¿De qué me hablas? - Pregunto exasperada

- De que quiero ser tu heladito de Mora azul - Respondió como si nada

- Ya déjala en paz - Dijo Freddie

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu eres el suyo?

- ¿el suyo que?

- Tu eres su heladito de Mora azul, ¿Verdad?

Freddie capto de lo que Reuben estaba hablando e iba a negarlo pero Sam lo corto - Si, el es "eso" para mi.

Freddie la miro como "¿qué acabas de hacer?" Y Sam solo le respondió con la mirada de "Sígueme la corriente".

- ¿en serio? - pregunto incrédulo para luego cruzarse de brazos - Prueben su amor.

Ambos comenzaron a tartamudear esperando que una respuesta creíble cayera en sus cabezas - Ah... N-no podemos

- P-porque - continuo Freddie

- ¡Salimos en secreto! - exclamo Sam de repente

- S-si - Dijo Freddie - Y no le puedes decir a nadie - Sam asintió

- Oh, lo lamento, no diré que están clavando al coco - Dijo Reuben con una mirada picara

- ¿qué? - pregunto la falsa pareja al mismo tiempo

- Ya saben, que metes el cuchillo en la piña - Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados

- ¿Estas insinuando que tenemos sexo? - pregunto Freddie asqueado

Reuben asintió - ¡Seguimos vírgenes! - Dijo Sam

- Como tu digas... Y tranquilos estaré tan callado como un pez en una motocicleta - Dijo Reuben

- ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! - Dijo Sam

- Adiós - Dijo Reuben yéndose para su clase

- Esta bien, - Dijo Freddie - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Estaba desesperada! - Explico Sam - Ese loco me seguía a todas partes, necesitaba deshacerme de el. A parte, eres la última persona con quien yo quisiera salir. - Freddie asintió

- Bien, lo mismo digo.

La campana sonó, y los chicos estaban dispuestos a ir a sus clases, pero llego Taren, la bocotas de la escuela.

- ¿es en serio? - pregunto emocionada

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Freddie

- ¡De que están saliendo!

Sam fulmino con la mirada a Taren, quien se arrepintió de habérselo contado a media escuela, y por preguntarles lo último.

- Este... Yo... - balbuceo Freddie

- Adiós Taren - Dijo Sam forzando una sonrisa

- Adiós - Dijo asustada

- Mierda, seguro ella ya le contó a toda la escuela - Dijo Sam

- ¿ahora que haremos?

- ¿Haremos? ¡Mejor dicho que harás tu!

- Tu nos metiste en esto, ahora nos sacas.

- Me da pereza pensar - Se quejó perezosa alargando la "a" de la última palabra

Freddie viro los ojos y la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo al salón de ciencias a la fuerza.

Al llegar al salón, todo el mundo les lanzo miradas "picaronas", y Carly solo los miraba interesadamente, Freddie miro hacia bajó y vio su mano aún cerca de la de Sam por lo que soltó su muñeca rápidamente.

- Bueno, tórtolos - anuncio el maestro Henning - tomen asiento por favor

Ambos se sonrojaron, ¿tan rápido llegan los chismes? Se sentaron, curiosamente uno al lado del otro.

La clase continuo normalmente, hasta que Sam codeo el brazo de Freddie entregándole una nota - Es de Wendy - susurro

Abrió la hoja de papel doblada, la cual solo tenía escrita en letras grandes:

"¿Es verdad?"

Freddie volteo los ojos y miro a Wendy quien lo saludo con la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa hipócrita. El movió su cabeza de un lado al otro negando su pregunta, y Wendy se vio ofendida.

Termino la clase y la "pareja" salió del salón. Sam localizo a Reuben para literalmente matarlo, el la vio y huyo gritando como una niñita. Los ñoños felicitaban a Freddie por tener una "novia" y algunos se burlaban de Sam.

- ¿Me van a explicar eso de su noviazgo? - pregunto Carly

- No estamos saliendo - sentencio Freddie

- Yo se lo dije a Reuben para que me deje en paz y al pacer se lo contó a Taren quien se lo contó a todo el mundo - Dijo Sam

- Les creo. - Dijo Carly - Pero la mayoría de la gente va a estar molestándolos, deberían ponerle fin a esta farsa.

- Tienes razón - Dijo Sam y Freddie asintió

El trío camino hacia su próxima clase, donde las mismas miradas se situaban en Sam y Freddie.

- ¿quieren dejar de hacer eso? - Sam grito a los alumnos que estaban cerca de ella, pero estos solo se voltearon riendo.

- No creo que vayan a parar - le susurro Freddie

Después de media hora sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de recreo, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula de clases. Al salir, más alumnos los rodearon y comenzaron a aplaudir sincronizadamente repitiendo:

"¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!"

Sam y Freddie se miraron sin saber que hacer - ¡vamos, bésense! - alentó una chica entre la multitud

- ¡estas loca! - grito Sam

- ¡no vamos a hacer eso! - siguió Freddie

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto un panzón con boobies

- ¡porqué no! - gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Aw, dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo... - Dijo una chica y los demás la acompañaron con "Aws"

- ¡No somos novios! - grito Freddie

- Eso no es lo que Taren dice, - Dijo otra chica

- ¡qué importa lo que dice esa chismosa!

- ¿Así qué sí es verdad?

- ¡NO! - grito la pareja

- Dejen de ser tan obvios, por favor - Dijo la misma chica con una sonrisa satisfactoria, luego comenzó a hacer que la multitud siga alentando a la pareja para que se bese.

- ¡háganlo! - grito una chica como loca

Un grandulón tomo a Freddie por los brazos y lo acerco a Sam y otro chico la acerco a el, ambos los empujaron haciendo que sus labios choquen, pero se alejaron tan rápido como sintieron lo que se aproximaba.

- ¿qué les pasa? - grito Freddie totalmente rojo por lo que acababa de pasar

- Si no se van a besar nosotros haremos que se besen - Dijo el primer grandulón

- No pueden obligarnos a eso - Dijo Freddie - Ya nos vamos - tomo a Sam de la muñeca y se pudo escuchar unos "Aws" y "mira como la defiende!" "Eso es verdadero amor".

**hola, he vuelto xD, les dejo una pregunta para que respondan en los reviews❤ ¿Sabias que icarly iba a originalmente ser llamado "starstruck"? ¿Crees que hubiera sido lo mismo? **

**Icarly no es mío.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He** vuelto.** x'd**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un niño castaño entraba a su página en Splashface...

_Tiene 239 notificaciones nuevas. _

Dio clic, y se dispuso a leerlas todas.

_Wendy Wilson te ha invitado a dar "Me gusta" a su nueva página, "Seddie forever". _

- ¿Seddie? - Bufó - Gente enferma.

_Gibby Gibson ha publicado en tu muro. "¿Es cierto es de que sales con Sam? Me dijeron que los vieron tomados de la mano en la salida hoy." A Freddie Benson no le gusta esto. _

_Melanie Puckett te ha mandado un mensaje. "Hola Freddie, seguro no me conoces pero soy Melanie la hermana gemela de Sam. Quiero felicitarlos, Cuida a Sammy, no ha tenido novio en mucho tiempo." _

- Pero que mentira más grande, Sam no tiene ninguna gemela - Dijo para sí mismo

_Sam Puckett te ha eliminado de sus amigos. _

- Supongo que a ella también la están molestando, por eso me eliminó, no creo que me eliminaría por otra razón, ¿Cierto?

_Terrene Anderson ha publicado en tu muro "Lo lamento, no quería meterlos en problemas." _**(N/A: No es Taren, es Terrene x'd) **

- ¿Tanto lo lamenta? Igual ya no puede hacer nada.

_Rodney El Osurero ha publicado en tu muro "¡Fotos exclusivas de Seddie! ¡Acérquense a mi casillero y les venderé una foto donde se los ve besándose!" Freddie Benson ha marcado esto como spam._

_T-bo de Licuados Locos ha publicado en tu muro "Cuando quieras Freddo, les vendo el licuado del amor... Por 36 dólares." A Freddie Benson no le gusta esto. _

La mayoría de las publicaciones eran de su "relación" con Sam Puckett. Sólo las marcaba como spam o les daba "No me gusta".

_Sam Puckett te ha añadido como amigo. _

_Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson ahora son amigos. A 45 Personas les gusta esto._

**_16 comentarios (Ver todos) _**

**Spencer Shay: **¿Amigos? Ni quién les crea.

**Carly Shay: **¡Spencer! ¡Prometiste no meterte en nuestros Splashfaces!

**T-bo de Licuados Locos: **¡Comprenme un Bagel! _a 10 personas no les gusta esto._

**Mandy Valdez: **¡LOS AMO CHICOS!

**Nevel Papperman: **Algún día los arruinaré iCarly, algún día...

**Sam Puckett: **Plañe esto Nevel .l.

**Nevel Papperman: **Ay como tiemblo.

**Wendy Willson: **Ya admitan de una vez que se gustan. ¡SEDDIE FOREVER! _A Sam Puckett no le gusta esto. _

**Goopy Gilbert: **¡SEDDIE! _Stacey Dillsen ha marcado esto como spam. _

**Steven Shay: **Aw, ¿Ves Carly? Yo te dije que algún día tus amiguitos iban a estar juntos y según estos chicos lo están.

**Jeremy Noseby: **¡A quién le importa! ¡Alguien tráigame más papel de Pavo Real de Laos! _20 personas han marcado esto como spam. _

**Wavy Becca: **¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Freddie está guapo! _a Freddie Benson le gusta esto._

**Freddie Benson: **A ver todos ustedes, ¡que seamos amigos no significa que nos gustemos!

**Sam Puckett: **Exacto.

**Spencer Shay: **Nadie les cree. No me sorprendería verlos besándose en mi apartamento algún día. _A Sam Puckett y a Freddie Benson no les gusta esto._

**Carly Shay: **Mmm... Tienes razón hermanito. Sólo no babeen en mi sillón, ¿Está bien?

* * *

_Tres días después..._

**Carly Shay publicó en su muro: **Encontré_ a dos personas haciendo cosas en mi apartamento. No volveré a ser la misma._

_Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson están en una relación romántica. A 100 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**¿Reviews? c:**


End file.
